kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 15: Mysterious Invaders
Mysterious Invaders Land Battle Aurum Island Boss Battle Boss Fight 1 |Row 2 title = Previous |Row 2 info = Chapter 14: Lightning Battle |Row 3 title = Next |Row 3 info = Chapter 16: The Aurum Hive}} Chapter 15: Mysterious Invaders (15章　謎の侵略者 15-Shō Nazo no Shinryaku-sha, "Chapter 15: Mysterious Invaders") is the fifteenth chapter in the storyline of Kid Icarus: Uprising. Introducing a faction known as the Aurum, Pit's goal is to defend the earth from a new threat. Air Battle Pit sluggishly heads through the gate, noting how tired he feels. Palutena apologizes for waking him up early, but announces that they face an emergency: floating islands are shooting beams at the Overworld below, ransacking the earth for its materials. A hoard of unknown enemies fly out from the islands and attack Pit, and he theorizes that the new enemies are units of the Forces of Nature, but Viridi quickly deflects the claim. Hades shoots down the accusations as well, and the three gods begin discussing what these new creatures are. Unable to identify them, each god decides to fight against the threat for their own personal reasons. As they approach the floating islands, an unfamiliar voice speaks up, revealing itself to be the self-proclaimed sun god Pyrrhon. He informs them that the visitors are the Aurum, and what they see is only a small portion of their army. Pyrrhon continues, stating that the Aurum are "beckoned by destruction and corruption," with consuming the earth serving as their ultimate goal. Pit and Pyrrhon then take to opposite sides of the islands, and the gods continue to bicker amongst themselves over the cause of the Aurum's arrival. However, they call a temporary truce to deal with the Aurum, and Palutena sends Pit down near the center of the islands to land. Land Battle Upon landing, Pit remarks on the futuristic look of the Aurum Islands. With the orderly fashion of the terrain, Palutena compares the Aurum to bee colonies, noting how the individual troops likely have no free will of their own. Pit continues through the island, encountering various obstacles and new enemies. Along the way, Palutena summons Grind Rails for the angel, though they turn out crooked due to the Aurum's influence. Pit presses on regardless, taking a path down toward the tower in the island's center. Hades attempts to send his troops in to fight the Aurum, but they are instantly destroyed in the process. This causes Viridi to settle on allowing Pit to deal with the intruders on his own, and though Pit initially takes this remark negatively, Palutena assures him that they all have faith in his abilities before he enters the boss chamber. Intensity Gate A level 6.0 Intensity Gate can be found to the right of the second Mimicutie, which can be accessed with the use of an Exo Tank. Boss Battle Upon entering the boss chamber, Pit encounters a large, cylindrical object known as the Aurum Core. Pit questions if the object is his target, and Hades urges him to find out before initiating the battle. During the battle, the Aurum Core generally makes no attempt to directly hurt its opponent, relying solely on its shields, outer guns, and electrical floors for survival. The electrical floors shift between three set patterns, and may inflict its enemies with paralysis. Once its health reaches the halfway point, the Aurum Core becomes capable of gravitating its enemies towards its surrounding ring, which damages opponents and knocks them back significantly. It also generates electrical fences that rotate around the walls of the room and may inflict shaking, and summons massive spheres that roll around the floor and explode on contact. Epilogue Once the Aurum Core has been destroyed, the Aurum Islands begin falling out of the sky. Pyrrhon flies out carrying Pit under his arm, asking the angel if he is unharmed. Pit assures him that he's fine, and Palutena extracts him from the sky, leaving Pyrrhon to look onward at a fleet of incoming Aurum Battleships. Enemies Air Battle Land Battle Weapons The following is a list of weapons most commonly obtained in this chapter. *Artillery Claws *Cutter Palm *Aurum Blade Trivia *The Air Battle in the English version of this chapter seems to contain several references to the 1996 film Independence Day. **The sight of large, foreboding, island-like spacecrafts on the morning horizon is visually similar to the movie scene in which the spacecrafts are first shown above Los Angeles. **The extraterrestrials in both cases are revealed to have the goal of destroying the Earth and using its remains as resources. **When Viridi compares the Aurum to bees, Hades says that locusts would be a more apt comparison. In Independence Day, the extraterrestrials are described as swarming across the universe "like locusts." fr:Chapitre 15: L'invasion mystérieuse Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Story Chapter Category:Solo Mode